melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage Boy
"Savage Boy" is one of the songs created by Melanie Martinez and Marina Diamandis (known professionally as Marina and the Diamonds), featured on their upcoming collaboration album, Froot Baby. It was released on the same day as the album, December 17th, 2017. Lyrics Intro Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh 1 Murder lives forever and so does war It's survival of the fittest Rich against the poor At the end of the day It's a human trait Hidden deep down inside of our DNA 1 You can crush my candy cane But you'll never catch me cry If you dangle that diploma and I dead you Don't be surprised I'm not the only one who Finds it hard to understand I'm not afraid of God I am afraid of Man 1 Is it running in our blood Is it running in our veins Is it running in our genes Is it in our DNA You think you're smarter than me With all your bad poetry Fuck all your ABC's Alphabet boy 1 I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now How could we expect anything at all We're just animals, still learning how to crawl 2 Apples aren't always Appropriate apologies Butterscotch and bubblegum drops Are bittersweet to me We laugh, we cry Like babies in the night Forever running wild In the human race 2 You call me a child while you keep counting all your coins But you're not my daddy and I'm not your dolly And your dictionary's destroyed I'm not the only one who finds it hard to understand I'm not afraid of God I'm afraid of Man 2 You can see it on the news You can watch it on TV You can read it on your phone You can say it's troubling You think you're smarter than me With all your bad poetry Fuck all your ABC's Alphabet boy 2 I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now How could we expect anything at all We're just animals, still learning how to crawl Underneath it all, we're just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Bridge All the hate coming out from a generation (Alphabet boy, oh alphabet boy) Who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run (Alphabet boy, alphabet boy) Or has something deep inside of us come undone? Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior (My alphabet boy, ooh-ooh) Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your savior? 2 I'm not a little kid now Watch me get big now How could we expect anything at all We're just animals, still learning how to crawl Underneath it all, we're just savages Hidden behind shirts, ties and marriages You're the prince of the playground Little alphabet boy Outro Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Ah-ah-aaah, buh-buh-buh-buh Buh-buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh, buh-buh-buh-buh Still just animals, learning how, yeah Learning how to crawl Trivia * This song was not originally intended to be released, however a large portion of it had been leaked by an unknown fan. Melanie and Marina decided to officially release it on Froot Baby due to most of their fans loving the song. Category:Songs Category:Mashups Category:Froot Baby